


The fainting bee

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: In empty classrooms and stolen kisses, Pansy Parkinson teaches her about lust, sexuality, and desire.





	The fainting bee

The Fainting Bee

 

*   *    *     * 

As someone who was as busy as a bee, running from class to class, her hair wildly about her head, Hermione was amazed by Pansy Parkinson’s organization. 

Everyday she watched in awe as Pansy managed to slip a crisp piece of parchment and a newly brush quill out of her sleek bag without the least bit controversy. 

Perhaps it was Hermione’s obsession with Pansy’s organization skills that tipped the girl off about Hermione’s underlying attraction to her. Hermione had been plenty surprised when Pansy kissed her in the hallway late one evening, even more surprised when she so willingly responded to the kiss. 

And when they parted to catch their breaths, Pansy just smiled and said “I thought so” before tangling her hands in Hermione’s hair and kissing her once more. 

*   *    *     *  

From there it had only taken a week of little notes, that made Hermione turn bright red upon reading, for Hermione to agree to meet the girl again. 

“You can’t keep sending me these” she says the moment they’re alone in an old Charms classroom, waving the thin piece of paper in the air. 

Pansy just smiles as she leans against the teacher’s desk, “Is it too on the nose?” 

Hermione looks down at the paper and reads:

“Come slowly Eden,

Lips unused to thee,

bashful-sip they jasmines

 as the fainting bee”

“I didn’t even know wizards knew about Emily Dickinson” Hermione says more to herself than the other woman in the room. Pansy just shrugs, “You mentioned you liked her once.” 

She had, months ago, when she was trying to prove to Ron the importance of research being published posthumously. Which would mean that this wasn’t a new development, that Pansy is serious. 

Pansy smiles, crossing the room until she’s an inch away from Hermione, “I get this is new for you” slipping her hands around Hermione’s waist, “That’s why I wrote “come slowly” ” 

*   *    *     *  

But it doesn’t really happen slowly. In a few weeks Hermione transitions from seeking time alone to seeking time alone with Pansy. From a girl who never thought about love and sex, to being unable to keep her hands out of Pansy’s silk black hair or away from the curves of her body. 

In empty classrooms and stolen kisses, Pansy Parkinson teaches her about lust, sexuality, and desire. 

Months together and Hermione admits she is completely swept away. Everyday her heart aches to be around Pansy; to debate against her blunt comments, laugh at her biting sarcasm, swoon at her roguish smirks. It’s all so natural; Hermione can’t even name the time in which she falls in love. 

And it has to be love. What else can explain how she feels? How she’s unable to take notes in class. Because somehow, the sight of Pansy Parkinson sitting, legs crossed neatly under her desk, her finely combed quill traversing her paper as she takes notes, is the most beautiful sight Hermione has ever seen. 

How could it be anything but love when Pansy tells her that it is. 

*   *    *     *  

If there wasn’t a war, Hermione could remain the fainting bee, lost in Pansy’s love where reality is a dream and dreams are reality. She could spend her days relishing in the hope and joy she’s found with the most unlikely of people. 

But it is war, and it takes a blonde boy lying in a pool of blood to remind Hermione of the different sides she and Pansy stand. 

Pansy doesn’t seem surprised in the way in which Hermione kisses her, with all the love, despair, and regret she can muster. Pansy kisses her the same way too. 

And when they part to catch their breaths, Pansy just smiles and wipes Hermione’s tears from her eye, “I know” she says, before tangling her hands in Hermione’s hair and kissing her one final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Pansy x Hermione because I think they could have fallen in love at least once. Poetry by Emily Dickinson


End file.
